


The Finance Channel

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	The Finance Channel

Joel was easy to distract, turn on the TV and the second he hears the word ‘stocks’ it’s like his ears perk up and his tail starts wagging. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing, if they’re eating dinner at the table Joel will pick his plate up and sit on the couch in front of the TV, if Joel’s in the shower and Ray turns on the TV because he just got home, he’ll walk out of it, wet and with soap suds still on his body to watch it, if they’re about to fuck on the couch and Ray accidentally rolls onto the remote and the TV turns on, Joel will stop mid-orgasm to fucking watch the goddamn stock market fluctuate for an hour.

Sometimes it works to Ray’s advantage; when Joel goes on a tangent about something on work and Ray has a headache and he’d love to listen to Joel rant about Gus all day but whoops the finance channel is on TV and Joel’s sitting in front of it and trying to absorb every word that’s coming to him.

Sometimes, Ray wants to punch the TV in the dick, and today is one of those days. So Ray behaves like an adult, he wants something from Joel so he’s going to ask for it the only way he knows how to. He rested his head on Joel’s shoulder, and interlaced their fingers together, he closes his eyes and started to snore loudly.

“Jesus Ray.” Joel breathes out, slightly startled because he wasn’t paying attention.   
“Let’s do something different.” Ray proposes, and Joel looks back at the TV.

“Right after this one segment, Ray I promise.” Ray lets out a whine and Joel gripped the remote a bit tighter.

“But let’s watch something interesting.” Oh no, you did not just say that.  
“The stock market is interesting Ray, I mean how the economy works and where our money’s going and what the fuck are you doing.” Ray stopped listening and climbed onto Joel’s lap to try and grab the remote out of his hand. Joel had a vice grip on that motherfucker though. So Ray was kneeling on Joel’s lap, trying desperately to unlock his fingers from the piece of plastic that was stuck underneath.

“Ray you’re blocking the TV.” Joel said coolly, but Ray on his lap was starting to hurt, the other’s boney knees were digging into his legs but goddamn he’s not losing. No. Not again. Ray pinched Joel’s hand playfully and Joel swatted him with his other hand. Ray tried to move Joel’s arm, and his hand lifted upward for a split second, and the remote came tumbling off the arm of the couch. Ray wanted to lurch forward to get it, but Joel slunk his arms around Ray’s torso and threw him backwards onto the couch as he jumped up and scrambled for the remote. Ray, rolled off the couch and made his way to Joel.

“Ray let’s talk about this,” But the younger sped forward grabbing joel’s remote hand, he then lifted it above his head, out of Ray’s reach. The Puerto Rican tried to jump and swat it out of his boyfriend’s hand but it didn’t work. Panting and out of breath, they both turned their heads to the TV, the channel changed either when it fell off the couch or when Joel was gripping it tightly, but Ray smirked and Joel hung his head.

“Fine, we’ll watch whatever this is.” Joel huffed, catching his breath. Ray smirked and sat back down on the couch gently, while Joel fell backwards onto it with a plunk. Ray gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“See, isn’t this much better?” So they stayed on the couch, watching some random movie until Ray got up to do something, and Joel hastily found the finance channel again.

“Joel!” Ray said as if he was a disappointed parent who just found out their kid got kicked out of class.

“Give me one minute please.”  
“Joel!” Ray said again, in the same tone as before, he climbed onto Joel’s lab again, trying to wrestle the remote away from him.

  
And this was a typical tuesday night for them.


End file.
